


Stalemate

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 那个时候他坐在他的对面，金发少年很好脾气地指着棋盘上仅剩的几颗棋子耐心地解释道，这叫Stalemate。我知道，他说，眉毛打成不耐的结。我是在想，怎么会走到这一步的……啊啊，少年双手交叉托起精致的下颚，笑容自始至终。真可惜。可惜什么？对方侧过头，原本能够托映出窗外霞光暖意的眼眸突然变出的锐利。我还以为，能够看到快斗君用那种语气说出，“Checkmate”的神情呢。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 5





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2008年，2008年，2008年，重要事情说三遍

**STALEMATE**

文/冰影

  
那个时候他坐在他的对面，金发少年很好脾气地指着棋盘上仅剩的几颗棋子耐心地解释道，这叫Stalemate。  
我知道，他说，眉毛打成不耐的结。我是在想，怎么会走到这一步的……  
啊啊，少年双手交叉托起精致的下颚，笑容自始至终。真可惜。  
可惜什么？  
对方侧过头，原本能够托映出窗外霞光暖意的眼眸突然变出的锐利。  
我还以为，能够看到快斗君用那种语气说出，“Checkmate”的神情呢。

……白马探这个人就是很令人不爽。  
用微笑卸下你的防备，弧线优雅的唇里却总能吐出让你感到冷汗一阵阵的用词准确意义不明的威胁。  
当然，前提是如果你能够被他所威胁到的话。

——真可惜。  
白马歪过头，倚着墙。脚下被阳光所拉长的影子一路伸长到对面红着脸不知所措的女孩子身上，模糊了那原本便看不太清的表情。  
“对不起呢…… ”  
略显困惑的表情。微笑中被压制的沉默。对方在等待下文无果后终于红着脸慌忙道歉着跑走，少年一直用控制得很好的表情目送着女孩子离开。  
……真令人不爽。憋了很久的快斗在此刻光明正大地转过走廊拐角，故意把薯片嚼的震天响，满脸不屑。  
白马将无限延伸着的目光收回来，聚焦在男孩子常年理不直的头发上，微笑加深。连眼睛也微眯成了一条缝，一幅早知对方存在的神情，悠然自得地。快斗一边打量着对方这个五官的调摆一边想这就是了，他最最不爽的就是这个。  
“黑羽君……”  
他叼着薯片的袋子，含糊不清地打断对方的话：“我知道你要说什么，那个女孩子以前好像是对我有意思，对吧，哈哈。”  
“原来黑羽君把我当情敌。” 白马很遗憾地摊了摊手。“可惜呢。如果我没有记错的话，刚才我的确是拒绝了人家……”  
哈哈。你这是什么意思。快斗将塑料食品袋揉成一团，灌注了蛮力将它丢到楼下。蓝色的袋子晃晃悠悠地在空气里跳了一会儿舞最终落在花坛里。他有些呆滞地想明天内山老头又要大发雷霆地讲什么学生法则了，真是……  
“黑羽君。”  
他回过头来。金发少年的乐趣似乎便是将他的名字放在舌尖反复翻滚，同时笑得平淡，目光内敛分明写满了暧昧的词句。  
“……干嘛？”  
白马将怀表拎到他的鼻子底下，如催眠般晃来晃去。“很快就要到预告的时间了，不准备准备？”  
……哈哈，哈哈。快斗冲着对方揶揄的笑咬牙切齿，“你都知道什么？”  
“该知道的都知道了。” 白马从怀里掏出预告函，动作优雅地贴在他的侧脸上。还带着体温，在空气里微微飘散。“不过……”  
“不过啥？”  
“我是不会替你去偷中森警官的衣服的，快斗。”  
“……”  
看着白马一脸真挚地要挽救失足少年的表情快斗只想将拳头埋到那人的笑容里去。  
“不用了，我有青子帮忙。” 顿了顿，冲着对方挑起的眉露出小虎牙，“不过是说我有干洗店的免费礼券而已，就抱了一堆衣服过来……真好骗。”

这一局，黑羽快斗胜。

晚上的时候快斗站在探照灯旁声嘶力竭地咆哮着“KID！这次一定要抓住他！！”一边想其实中森警官也不好当，要吼这么大声，有这么多眼神迷惘的手下，和那些汹涌而来的FANS，怎么看也不是警察阵营里的。  
“爸爸加油……”   
微弱的呼声。他转过头，看见青子孤单的身影在人群的最前方。突然喉头便有些梗塞住的感觉，连忙地转过头去，朝着对讲机里胡乱地吩咐了几句。心里想着，这是太进入角色了。玻璃窗上倒映出的，是大叔对着调皮孩子般的咬牙切齿，夸张的面部动作，已经有斑白迹象的头发。  
有一抹金色在倒影里向他接近，最终白马的脸出现在他的身旁。  
“很辛苦吧。”   
对方压低了声音，装作检查他手里建筑计划图的样子，不露痕迹地盖住他的手。有一个人的体温偏低，且有些发抖。快斗清了清嗓子，努力装作厌恶的神情望向身边人安静的脸。  
“不要捣乱……小鬼。”   
白马听着这个尾音有些不稳的称呼微微地笑了，并且客气地拍拍他的肩。  
“明天我请你吃润喉糖。”

结果是黑羽快斗第二天请了病假，KID被偷走的宝石奇迹般地出现在中森警官沉睡的警视厅储藏室里，而白马探则坐进了米花街头的冷饮店。  
“……你吃慢点。” 对面抛过来的眼神半分怜悯半分不忍，满满地还要在宠溺的边缘打个滚。  
快斗伸了伸脖子将冰淇淋咽下。“冷冻……有益……舒服。” 嗓音沙哑已经听不出在说什么，使得对面可以灵活运用多国语言的人也只能无奈地摇头。  
“完全不必要这样的，快斗。” 语气柔软如同哄一个不肯放开怀里玩具的小孩子，“其实我早上路过警局的时候，听见里面人在议论‘怪不得昨晚警部吼的特别卖力’呢……”   
快斗一愣，随即笑开去，发不出声音就让身体一抖一抖的。如小动物般满足的神情。他看看他，挪挪嘴唇。  
[你会读唇？]  
白马处变不惊地点头，顺手拿起对方吃剩的已经化水的草莓冰淇淋。  
[那么我想让你知道其实昨晚我最想吼的那个人是你。]  
这句原本带有挑衅意味话在如此默默被传递的时候便有了情话的感觉，让快斗自己也恶寒了一下。对面的少年没有说话，挑起了眉，动作优雅好看的要命。  
快斗揉了揉脖子，好像这样就能让他发出声来一般。[中森那家伙不总是嫌你碍手碍脚的么？真可惜，我还以为能够好好欺侮你一顿……] 微眯起来的双眸里小恶魔的光芒自始至终。  
白马放下勺子，表情严肃。  
[我是不会允许你顶着中森警部的脸来反攻我的，快斗。]  
[……]  
在快斗石化的身体里翻滚着的是诸如[如果我不顶着中森警部的脸你就会允许我反攻了么][你又没哑你打什么唇语]之类越想越丢脸的话，而对方优雅的唇线边逐渐展开一个怎么看怎么狰狞无比的笑。  
“说笑的。这样的事情，在什么情况下我都不会允许的呢，黑羽君。”

……白马探大获全胜，拎着石化中的黑羽快斗一只回家。  
迷糊的男孩子仿佛失去了嗓音就是失去了斗志，焉着头任由着对方拖着手漫无目的地在街上逛，按照某人的话来说便仿佛是在‘炫耀幸福’。  
在午后过于充沛的阳光里白马紧紧地捏了捏快斗的手，并在对方看过来的时候没有说话，也没有移开目光。  
他们站在陌生的街道上，行人寥寥。男孩子显然有些昏昏欲睡，便睁着有些呆滞的眼睛看着对方，一片小小的蓝色里有很纯粹的好奇成分。  
[你又想干什么……]  
白马低下头，嘴唇经过对方柔软却不服帖的额发一路下滑。  
“乘人之危。”

  
共犯和恋人。这两个词便有说不清道不明的暧昧意味在其中。  
而快斗对于KID并非邪恶的化身的执著就如白马对他们在一起很安然理得的神态一样在对方眼里带来稍微的不爽。  
快斗想不太起来当初他们为何会走到这一步，印象里警视厅总监的儿子有着温和的笑容优雅的一举一动，而那些在表面下隐藏着危险分子也会在某一个恰定的时间地点嘎然而止。  
白马探这样的人，擅长亲手把你逼近死路。然后理所当然地把你拯救出来。  
“哎呀呀，算你识相，要不然把我逼急了我会去偷你那条印满了小鸭子的内裤放在警视厅门口。”  
为了协助KID落逃而屈居司机之位的白马抿起了唇。“小鸭子那个是你的，我的上面是放大镜……”  
话音未落已经有人在后座上笑得翻滚下来。  
白马在后视镜里瞥一眼对方年轻得令人心动的脸，每一个细节都填满了不羁和无谓，笑起来的神采飞扬可以戳破所有夜里带来的黑暗。不由得也微微地扬起唇，将车停在路旁，下车拉开后座的门。  
“我想在这里足够安全。”   
欺身而近，男孩子没有反抗，反而嬉皮笑脸地抱住他的脖子。  
“呐……” 快斗眨了眨眼，吐息里绞缠着他脖颈边恰到好处的男性香水。“你是GAY？”  
有片刻的停顿。白马似乎在思考着这个在水面下暗藏了很久的问题。  
“就平常来说，不是。” 有着温和笑容的少年一字一句地回答道，“我只是恰好喜欢上了一个男孩子而已。”  
答案是意料中的有理性，却难以避免的九点档。  
快斗记得他当时闭上了眼睛。一个普通的动作，在你的宿敌压在你的身上的时候就成了无声的邀请。

  
许久的沉默后快斗颇显不屑地斜瞥着他。  
[没有进步。]  
白马舔着嘴唇，毫不在意地笑。“是呢，需要多多练习。”  
[……求求你不要凑过来了我真的会缺氧的……]  
低垂着头欲哭无泪且兴趣缺缺的小同学让白马停下了动作。“怎么了？”  
在光线泛滥的夏日午后对面的人望过来，眼神被方才的亲密接触烧得几近透明，笑容寂寥。  
[白马，你真的很傻。]  
[怎么会想到在我失声的时候来问我这种问题呢。]

“可是我不认为你在嗓音完好的时候就会回答我的问题了。快斗。”

一个称呼可以完成的奇迹。如果同样的一句话后面加上了‘黑羽君’的后缀他就会跳起来挥着拳头把它当嘲讽一样来狠狠反驳，可是在这个时候他的名字从那人的舌尖滑下便有无边的温柔，让他感到危险，却无法抽身。  
白马自始至终没有放开他的手。已经有细密的汗在缝隙里形成，他将手抽回，在裤子上抹了一下又下意识地塞到对方空握着的拳里。金发的侦探看着他做这一切，没有说话，沉默的神情反而让他自己觉得他被热浪给冲昏了头。睡意缠缠绵绵地袭来，快斗在胡思乱想一周后努力地抬起头，扯住白马的衣角咧开嘴。  
[你，是不是，真的，很喜欢我啊……白马？]  
一向冷静的日英混血侦探望着直直倒在自己怀里的小朋友突然手足无措。呼吸的频率被打乱，阳光从头顶如探照灯一般打下来。满手的燥热。  
“喂……玩什么——快斗……快斗快斗快斗！！”

  
被摆到床上去的时候快斗呻吟了一声睁开眼睛。白马的脑袋在很近的地方晃荡着，颜色过于灿烂如同窗外刺眼的阳光，让他不由得皱起眉。  
“……呐……”   
喉头一点沙哑的声音让对方抬起头来，他看见那一向淡漠的侦探眼神里一瞬的凌乱。  
[你在干嘛？]  
白马没有答话，一把扯开他的衣服。  
[呜哇啊啊啊你干什么！！]  
对方停下动作，认真地看着他。“很辛苦吧。” 见到他惊恐的样子随即柔和了眼神，“你中暑了。”  
快斗在感到头昏目眩之余一下子瘫回枕头上，后颈被人托住，随即冰凉的陶瓷贴上他的嘴唇。  
“喝水。”  
小同学意外的很听话，紧闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛下有浓重的阴影一叠再叠，卸下戒备后柔顺的神情让白马紧抿起唇。  
“昨天玩的太过火了呢。” 几乎是自言自语般说着，“以后不要这样了，快斗。”  
对方的头敷衍般地点了一点，当金发侦探凑近去看的时候发现小家伙已经叼着水杯睡着了。  
白马叹口气，将这个棘手的生物放平，又类似神经质地朝着对方安静如孩童般的睡颜补了一句，  
“你这样不顾一切，那么我的存在还有什么意义呢。”

  
白马探便是这样一个私下里占有欲很强的人。这一点在快斗如履薄冰般在城市上空上演着一出出的魔术SHOW的时候可以得到证实。快斗曾经笑着说因为有警视厅总监的儿子作为共犯自己才会更加的变本加厉，狡黠的眼眸里往往倒映出后者习惯性的笑容。  
只是白马探同时也是和黑羽快斗很相近的人，他在多次的胡闹后发现。在探照灯的边缘金发的侦探仰着头望着他，眼神模糊，刚开始的时候是满满的自信决心，让快斗感到自己是神般的仰视，到后来便演变成宠溺无奈甚至担忧和恐惧。  
害怕失去。这样软弱的一面决不会让别人看见，黑羽快斗是，白马探也是。  
“把手张开来。”  
快斗绝想不到自己有一天会说出这样的话，在深巷里。死路。KID躲在阴暗有霉味的仓库里，头顶一盏闪烁微弱的灯。他的共犯站在一旁，听着警察们远去的脚步声。藏在裤袋里的手握成紧紧的拳头。  
“摊开，” 他强硬地说，抓住对方的手，用力地一只指头一只指头掰开，仿佛潘多拉就握在对方的手心里一般。  
借着微弱的光可以看见原本白皙掌纹分明的手掌里如今布满血痕，有很多细密的深刻的，有最新落下粉红色的痕迹，月牙般的形状。  
快斗的目光从对方的手一路爬到对方的脸上，一概是很安静的，这个一直充满理性和冷静的男子在那一刻露出了薄弱的神情，仿佛当初自己被识破为KID一般，扑克脸刷拉拉如墙上的粉尘般往下掉。  
“……笨蛋。”  
这个时候大概可以讲一些类似于[你就这么不相信我][有什么好担心的][啊白马你原来是自虐狂]之类的同样狗血而九点档的台词，可是男孩子在吐出这两个音节后就再也发不出声音。喉头莫名酸痛，在对方变得异常柔和似乎能溢出水来般的眼神里烧了开去。  
质地柔软且高级的白衬衫贴住他整个脸颊。有人在微微地颤抖着，从身体深处传出的一种嗡嗡声，几乎能够产生共鸣。他似乎是在那个时候彻底地卸下对白马的戒备，因为他也掌握到了白马的弱点。

白马探的弱点便是怪盗基德，即黑羽快斗。

很讽刺罢，各自的弱点是对方，这样的话岂不是套了一圈又回到终点。  
白马开玩笑地说那是分明是最完美的搭档，因为没有对方就活不下去……啊，黑羽君，你怎么吐了？

日子就是这样一天一天过去，原本这场做给世界看的戏便因为多了一个配角而让一直独撑台面的快斗感到轻松不少，更别提这配角富有挑战性，不时地愿意唱唱反角而提醒快斗自己真正的使命。  
快斗常常在某次任务过后窝在白马家里抱着游戏手柄乐颠颠地吃着零食含糊不清地说‘我又赢了……’ 指着电视屏幕上的高分榜。  
而白马往往会在这个时候挂掉警视厅来的电话，坐在他的身边一言不发地再破那新创的纪录。  
“你！这是作弊！”  
“这叫技巧。”  
侦探和怪盗，旗鼓相当。

电视屏幕上的高分纪录一路飚升。

  
这次快斗的失声加中暑让他在床上足足躺了一个星期，过足了把警视厅总监儿子当佣人使唤的瘾，以至病一好便摩拳擦掌地盯上了新的猎物。  
白马一边复印着一周来落下的笔记一边斜眼瞥着赤脚站在床上打领带的小同学，后者一脸兴奋地张开双臂。  
“Ladies and Gentlemen——啊啊，声音回来了真好。” 说完还自恋地摸了摸脖子。  
白马默不作声地走过去拉住怪盗脖子上一团质地高级的绸缎往下扯，顺便手指熟练地翻飞。崭新的温莎结随后帅气地配上对方堆的满满的笑脸。  
“我知道你在想什么，” 侦探面无表情地按上快斗的肩，“我不是你的保姆。Don't get used to it.”  
视线里小同学完好的唇线做着缓慢的变化，似乎就要构成一个噘嘴的动作，在对方伸手挑起白色高礼帽的时候骤变成一抹若隐若无的笑。  
“Bang.” 手指点上对方的心脏，从雪白的一片里抽出一朵玫瑰。“Checkmate.”  
白马很绅士地接过花的时候怪盗已经消失在窗口。最后的那个回头和眨眼充斥着小孩子的调皮，对方轻道，“Don't get used to it, either.”  
再低头的时候，一滴红色从指尖绽放开来。白马皱着眉头想十指连心的说法是否正确，随即抚上心口。从那里流出片片摇晃不定的痛楚。  
他突然想起自己忘了说[Take care]。

结果可想而知。夕阳半沉的时候他接到电话。惊起时扫落桌面资料一片，纷纷地舞在空气里。  
“我在市郊……劫钞……杀人案……” 空旷的背景里有摩托引擎和枪声。怪盗的声音在短暂的停顿后拔高几度，充满不忿，“我说白马啊！是不是和你混了久了就会染上死神体质啊？？”  
白马吐出一口气。差点想笑。这样的有精神说明问题不严重，其实他也不知道为何自己会如此的担忧，作为正直的少年侦探漫画里唯一恶贯满盈的（……）坏蛋，KID的RP实在是要好过主角乃至他这个配角很多。  
事实是他跑过拐角的时候有狙击手射中KID的滑翔翼。他亲眼看见自己最最在意的人如雪片一样斜斜掉下来。残忍如同利刃般切开心肺。  
[快斗，你太胡来了。]  
[这全都是RP！是RP的问题！]  
失去礼帽和单片眼镜遮挡的怪盗俨然一幅17岁少年的不爽样，扒着他的肩。“我只是路过——”  
是高速公路边的山坡上。几辆摩托车呼啸而来，所有人都是全副武装。身后的怪盗突然抿紧了唇。“白马，你不应该在这里——”  
侦探没有答话。他清楚地看见女人扣下扳机的动作。这个时候无论是把对方推开还是拉到另一边都会暴露怪盗的身份，于是白马几乎是毫不犹豫地回身，如同自己无数次曾做过的那样抱住了少年。  
快斗睁大了眼睛。有温热的液体汩汩地模糊了视线，像射击游戏里面那刹那的红屏一样。鼻腔里铁锈般疼痛的味道在四下撞击着。大脑还未作出反应，身体已经条件反射地回抱住对方，并顺着趋势向下滚去。世界被颠覆，青草和泥土蹭起的气味甚至有一刻盖过了那些血腥。又是枪声。直到透体的冰凉袭来，他闭上眼睛，想起在高速公路底下是条河。河水作为他们有效的掩护，只是也会加倍枪伤所带来的痛楚。

“白马……白马白马白马！你醒醒！！”  
快斗赤裸着上半身，慌乱地拼命扯紧缠在他肩膀上的绷带。用衬衫条布所拼凑起来的绷带。浑身湿透的侦探此刻闭着眼睛微蹙着双眉，似乎在经历一场恶梦，那样的神情让他感到手足无措。他一边胡乱地止着血一边想着若是对方在这里挂掉了是不是能再次上演撕心裂肺的九点档又会赚多少女孩子的泪水，顺便抹着自己同样水淋淋的事物全部被模糊的脸。  
“……白马……混蛋，不要这么弱啊！！！”  
他最终趴倒在对方的肩头，放声大哭，似乎要将一个世纪的委屈都倒给显然昏迷中的同伴听，而完全不顾泪水里的盐分会给原本脆弱的伤口带来更多如何的疼痛。

一个星期前他倒在他的怀里，一个星期后角色互换。

“呐……我昏昏沉沉的时候，好像听见有人喊着我的名字哭呢。”  
说这话的时候白马笑得花开花落，丝毫没有可以让他哭泣的理由。快斗哼了一声重重地将面条放在桌上，  
“是啊，因为如果你挂掉的话我也脱不了干系……” 声线一转，变成中森警部那样的咆哮，“‘什么！白马那小鬼挂掉了！说，是不是你干的！啊，我明白了！KID一定就是你！！’”  
躺在床上的侦探悠闲地眯起眼睛看着快斗义愤填膺的表演，张了张口。“有可能，不过，当务之急是……快斗，我饿了。”  
“……”  
快斗在几番挣扎后磨着牙不情不愿地接近床上的大老虎。“真是的，打中什么地方不好偏偏打中肩膀……伤了什么地方不好偏偏伤了右手……”  
白马一言不发地微笑着，那眼神分明在说‘若不是我当初那枪早就打中你的心脏了’，当然小同学也是心知肚明的。于是他端起碗，强压下额头绷起的青筋：  
“张嘴。”  
金发侦探不忘先笑个日月无光之后才乖乖地照办，快斗一怒，索性挑起面条在侦探的脸前晃来晃去，动作夸张仿佛在逗嗷嗷待哺的动物，面部表情分明在说‘你落在我手里算你倒霉’。  
几番戏弄后白马无奈地笑了笑，不紧不慢地说，“快斗，我们这样很像蜜月中打打闹闹的小夫妻。”  
“……吃！！” 不由分说地塞了对方满嘴，快斗气鼓鼓地抽了一张餐巾纸像打架般往白马脸上捅去。“最好噎死。”  
白马用左手接过面纸悠闲地擦着脸，动作依然优雅丝毫不像病号，末了不忘补充一句，  
“我说错了，我们应该是老夫老妻才对。”  
“……”  
“诶，黑羽君你别走啊，我还没吃完呢，你就是这样对待伤员的么？”

别扭的小同学。这一点也只有在笑得温柔而邪恶的少爷面前才能得到最好的体现。快斗一边郁卒地做着白马家的免费保姆一边叨怨着老天的效率实在太高，一个星期前刚差使完别人别人现在就来差使你，那话是怎么说的来着？善有善报。  
当然小同学心里也有自己一套轮回报应法，比如这几日天天摸黑穿戴着新的KID行装往外跑，一幅不报仇不善罢甘休的样子。  
“快斗……” 伤员放下手中的福尔摩斯探案集，语气平淡。“你要不要借我的防弹衣？”  
正在摆弄面具的小同学惊讶地回过头来。“你有防弹衣？”  
白马忍住笑，拍拍他床边的空位。“上次帮你去偷警服的时候顺便拿回来的。”  
“……白马，你学坏了。” 快斗翻着白眼，“我还有正经事。”  
“……比如？”  
小同学钻进浴室一阵鼓捣，出来时笑得自信满满，走到床边俯下身。  
“说，为什么要这么做？” 啊啊，连声线都压低了几分，学得真好。  
白马望着自己的替身微笑了。“你原来在打这个主意。”  
“没错，” 另一个白马回答道，“这也算是替你报仇吧，呐？”  
“……可以，但是，” 躺在床上的伤员拿起很厚的书敲了另一个自己的头，“绝、对不可以和那个小孩子有什么过分亲密的举动。”  
伪白马绽开一个傻气的笑容，看得那一向优雅淡漠的英国侦探冷汗阵阵。“呐呐，你在吃醋？”  
“——黑羽君，为了我的形象着想，请把你的笑容收起来。”  
善于应变的怪盗想了想，勾起一抹慵懒高贵的笑，同时慢慢地逼近在床头手无寸铁的侦探。  
“白马……”  
被点到名的少年很认真很用力地看着他。  
“我是绝、对不会被我自己给反攻了的，快斗。”

在横滨海洋大学的门口快斗举起左手  
，学着那人常做的样子捋捋整齐的额发，目光眺向远方。  
[我有重要的人也在奇迹乐园里面。] 啊，其实那个人现在应该好整以暇地在看书吧，那个假洋鬼子……  
回过头，拽拽地加上一句，[废话还是边走边说吧，等时间过了可就真的要cry了……眼睛都会哭肿的。]  
在关东关西名侦探的白眼下他压住一个笑。将吐息埋在还带有对方气味的T恤间。  
“我可有好好保存你的形象哦，白马大少爷。”

白马对那次KID大获全胜的评价是：黑羽君，你越发有正义感了，要不要考虑退休来做我的助手？  
快斗拿着外卖店的夜宵塞了他满嘴满脸。

于是依旧不分胜负。

作为故事主角漫画配角白马探的RP恢复力好的惊人，不久后便可以活动着手指在快斗身上意图不轨。一边分明地调戏着，啊，你看，你一定也禁（哔——）了很久，不如我们……？  
去死去死，快斗拿着枕头要闷杀亲夫，在扑腾扑腾之间白马的笑脸依旧闪亮而人畜无害，他说，快斗。  
[我们这样下去，只能有两种结局。]  
快斗停住手看着他。丝毫不觉自己正慢慢陷入宿敌的怀抱里这个事实。  
白马微笑着给他选择。  
[我们要么杀死对方。要么白头偕老。]  
就这样不近不远的距离。快斗第一次毫不退缩。他回答，  
[KID不会杀人。]  
白马吻着他的眼睛。[我知道。]

乐园闹剧里面发现白马是KID假扮的人并不多。白马在接到电话的时候唔唔啊啊，笑得灿烂地说，诶？是吗？我在英国呢……  
顺便回头看骑着被子睡死过去的怪盗。不自觉地笑得温和而轻柔。  
快斗睁开眼睛的时候看见的便是白马用康复了的右肩夹着电话另一只手纪录，表情平淡地在接委托，隐隐约约可以听到类似于[工藤新一][侦探甲子园][关东代表]之类的词汇。他揉了揉眼睛。又揉了揉眼睛。白马放下电话，走过来拍拍他睡意未退的脸。  
“有一项很有趣的委托，我去看看，估计得要几天……快斗？”  
手心里小同学满脸悲愤的样子让白马有捧着一个弃宠的错觉。对方啪地抓住他的衣领，咬牙切齿地：  
“白马！！你竟然会用左手！！！”  
白马望了望捏着笔的左手，缓缓地点了点头。  
“那你还让我伺候你那么久！！”  
少爷眯起了眼睛，展露出那种慵懒得可以渗到骨子里去的笑容。  
“嗯……等我们老了，总也得互相伺候的吧，呐？”

于是这世界上多了一个因受骗上当而气绝身亡的小同学。白马摸着他的头发继续笑得阴恻恻，没关系没关系，晚上我会加倍补偿你……  
啊啊啊不要了不要了，妈妈爸爸你们谁来救救我啊。生活在水深火热里面的小同学似乎完全忘记了自己的生日比对方还要早一个月的事实，任由对方扔回床上继续温柔地施暴。  
……谁说英国人很民主？

然后，又是然后。  
白马探华丽地出场了，并且为了和假白马造成一个反差，特意挑选了一件华丽的西装，真如白马王子般闪亮地登场。  
[这个与世隔绝的孤岛真是作为侦探小说的绝佳舞台呢。]  
他这样说道，看着手机屏幕上空空如也的信号显示。微笑，站起身来的时候摸了摸上衣第二颗扣子。心里默念，对不起了，黑羽君，窃听器的信号估计也是发不出去的。  
——在岸上不远处调节着耳机里传来的沙沙声的少年重重地打了一个喷嚏。

很久没有挑战‘普通’的案件了，在真相大白后白马想。这个时候他站在码头，空气里充斥着关西名侦探和他青梅竹马的互相吵闹声，类似于甜蜜关怀这种词语一波一波荡漾开来。他看见长头发的女孩子拉着小男孩的手担心地问长问短，便意识到自己心里空落落地在希望有谁的出现。  
一帮人围在船舱里。只有他站在甲板后面无人看见的地方吹风。微笑着想同班同学会气急败坏地等在什么地方，会不会冲上来质问‘怎么跑到世界外面去了’之类的糊涂话。不过，孤岛上突然出现一两只鸽子也会是很奇怪的景象吧……还是他不愿意捅这个侦探窝？  
“一个人在这里吹风，真是另类啊。”  
白马转过头。年轻的水手有着一张普通的脸，配着暖蓝色的眼睛，在夜里镶入宝石般的光芒。他突然就笑了。真是个小傻瓜。  
“……快斗，你穿水手服，果然很好看啊。”  
“你真是三句话不离变态……等等，什么叫做果然？！”  
满满的拥抱。对方下意识地蹭着他的脖颈，嘻嘻地笑。“没有青梅竹马很难过吧，白马。”  
“怎么会呢。” 黑暗里有细碎的吻摩挲着他的耳垂。“I've got everything more.”

  
日子在一天天的耳鬓厮磨里消失殆尽，快斗开始模模糊糊地觉得人生有像九点档一般的发展趋势。

为了展现出他们的独处方式，快斗喜欢用上课的时间给对方出谜题。扯上天文地理鸡毛蒜皮，偶尔不忘加一个只有彼此心知肚明的冷笑话。答案不外于‘今晚我想吃咖喱’之类的恶俗无比的词句，还要麻烦大侦探在超市关门前解开，否则就要顺理成章地被敲诈高档饭店。  
白马嘴角的微笑一再淡定地绽放，令快斗咬牙切齿地重新定下人生目标：要让白马嘴角抽筋口吐白沫丑相百出……  
而这件阴谋在某次的周末购物里白马看见快斗冲着一瓶敌敌畏露出诡异的微笑后宣告破产。  
有很长一段时间里快斗一面冲着鱼味料理哀号一面在心里书写[不要和侦探交往的101个理由]，而白马家的政权掌握者再次被确定。  
“啊啊啊白马我说我想喝Tonic water而不是想吃Tuna！！” 快斗躲避着在眼前晃来晃去的金枪鱼罐头。  
“是么？” 白马惋惜地看了看手中的购物清单，“啊，对不起呢，花体英文，我没看清。”  
[骗人，花体英文你这个假洋鬼子看不清谁看得清？！] 没说出的话消失在白马温柔到世界另一头的笑容里。  
“呐，快斗，今天特别给你准备了金枪鱼大餐哦。”  
“呜哇啊啊啊——会死人的——”

除了每次用餐是快斗的痛苦时间外，大多数时候小同学轻松得如同自家的老鹰和鸽子。喜欢出谜题。翻漫画。吃零食（因为正餐往往吃不饱）。以及喜欢玩白马的手提电脑。  
在白马探的电脑里有很多很多KID的资料和照片，他对此一边兴趣满满一边不屑一顾。  
“我来帮你整理资料，——喂喂你是怎么知道我的三围的？？”  
在一边的白马做了一个熊抱的动作，被快斗一脚踹开。  
“白马啊，你这样会很让人怀疑你的人生目标。”  
白马默不作声地点开另一个双重加密的文件夹。里面是黑羽快斗的写真集，有很多是睡着的时候，像八爪鱼一样骑着被子抱着白马的脖颈，不知因做了什么梦而笑得傻里傻气。  
“……猥琐！绝对的猥琐！！”  
金发侦探看着对方噼噼啪啪删着自己口水流了一地的睡颜，好脾气地耸了耸肩。  
“我的人生目标么？……After KID。”  
快斗转过头来。白马微笑。  
“你删吧，反正我随时随地都可以添加资料。”   
一如既往地好整以暇，一如既往地回避着问题。  
而智商400又和假洋鬼子混久了的快斗很明白，[after]这个词很奇怪，前面可以跟[go]，可以跟[chase]，也可以跟[look]。

于是快斗发现自己时常理所当然地把白马当保姆使唤。只可惜这个保姆仿佛特别擅长往料理里面放鱼和葡萄干。  
[我要把你解雇！！解雇！！]  
[反抗无效。]  
对面的人笑得邪恶地逼近，利用身高优势将他压到墙角。  
话说17岁的夏天是很容易发情的季节么……  
[阿啦，你在说什么呢黑羽君，学名这叫荷尔蒙。]  
快斗往往会睁着迷离的眼睛风情万种地瞪此时离他特别近的侦探的脸。当然风情万种这个词有待考证。他会想该死的白马为什么总是可以……  
剩余的抱怨消磨在唇齿之间。白马这个人恶劣就恶劣在让你无法正常思考，对外还宣称[KID是唯一一个能够打乱我冷静思考的人]——  
[——快斗，接吻的时候可以专心些么？]  
[啊啊啊你去死吧去死吧快去死——]

对于他的强权政策当事者会无辜地玩弄着金笔看着你。  
[难道说，快斗，你宁愿我们像电视上的那对一般缠缠绵绵地说情话时时刻刻lovelove？]  
[……]  
在这一点上小同学觉得自己永远没有胜望。仿佛他生来就是被对方欺负的命。还要在被吃干抹净后皱着眉望着天花板，一遍一遍地想他曾经说过的话，关于喜欢，关于白头偕老，关于甜蜜的小夫妻——  
完了完了。你是真的真的喜欢上他了。黑羽快斗。  
于是输得不留片甲。

而恋爱的奇迹之处便是能让诺大的世界小得只能装下两个人，这两个人的世界却可以无限大。  
比如某日服部和黑羽在电视前拼杀的时候，白马从后面接近，跪在地上抱住小同学。快斗愣了愣，随即将头向后靠去，手指不停地控制着游戏里的小人，眼睛却瞥向对方：  
“干吗？”  
白马从上至下地吻了吻他的鼻尖，微笑。“没什么。”  
因目睹这一幕而石化的关西名侦探在终于回过神来的时候发现自己的游戏人物被厮杀得奄奄一息，一边高呼胜利的小同学笑得如同白马一般满足而诡异，身后的工藤新一巨大的白眼一翻再翻。

[因为，那是我们两个创下的纪录啊。] 白马在厨房不经意地这样对小同学解释道，暖褐色的眼眸眯成一条弯线。[我会很自私地不想让别人插手呢。]  
电视屏幕上的高分榜里，[Hakuba]和[Kuroba]的名字交替重叠，再无旁人插足之处。  
快斗笑笑，点着他的胸。“独占欲极强的变态。”

后来，再后来。  
白头偕老这个词只出现在屏幕上和童话里。  
快斗还是没有学会吃鱼味料理还是会时不时地摇身一变成夜晚城市上空的万人迷。白马还是家里温柔的暴君还是会从[被迫去偷女性内衣]的恶梦里惊醒。  
他们在生活里棋盘上摆着一个又一个的局。谁也不愿意服输。截然相反的性格，一样强硬的内心。他在黑暗里抓着他的手，一遍遍地摩挲。这是个奇迹，是个奇迹。我们为什么可以在一起。

电视屏幕上的高分榜里有一个数字停留不前，前方的名字却一直互相交替着。

一切便如白马所说的一样，有两种结局可供选择。  
要么继续，要么错过。  
只是两点交叉然后平行的故事被诉说过太多次，他已经厌烦。  
棋盘上黑白相间的棋子已经所剩无几。他在想要走哪一步才不会全盘皆输。  
“这叫Stalemate.” 那人微笑着解释，阳光错过了眼膜。  
于是时光倒转，仿佛一切都没有发生过。  
“真可惜，我还以为，能够看到快斗君用那种语气说出，“Checkmate”的神情呢。”  
快斗微微地笑了。  
“还不行呢，白马。”  
他站起身。  
“谁都没有输。”

  
那一日阳光灿烂。有人扯住他的衣角问了他一个问题，未曾等到答案便倒在他的怀里。他说这是一个愚蠢的问题，因为它不是问题。他从未问过对方相同的问题。  
关于喜欢，关于爱，未曾索取，只有给与。  
终成僵局。

  
暑假后在回英国的飞机上白马觉得百无聊赖。他想起他不经意地向没钱的小同学提起国际航班的豪华时对方惆怅着向往的脸。  
[整整十三个小时不会很难熬么？]  
他笑了。  
[会啊。会头痛。会无聊。会想念。]  
窗外是白云上面的阳光，不带颜色而刺眼。他拉下舷窗，接过服务小姐递过来的餐后甜点，是和露雪的冰棍。自己兴趣缺缺，那人却可能会毫不犹豫抓来就啃的东西。  
他打开游戏，选中可以和其他客人联机玩的TRIVIA PURSUIT。环顾四周，午夜的航班的光顾者少之又少，头等舱里的乘客更是只有他一个，屏幕上却显示着[已连上]的字样。  
是谁和他一样无聊？  
白马向后靠着，看着题慢慢地按着答案。原本休闲的一项活动在对手迅速键入两道正确答案而赶超他后让白马觉得有些不爽。或许是一点点的完美主义在作祟。他打起精神，露出一抹受到挑战的笑容。  
[KID的国际代号是？][1412]  
[英国女王的官方生日是？][6.11]  
[……]  
半个小时后。  
平局。还是平局。白马望着屏幕上两对满分的显示苦笑。在高分榜提示输入姓名的时候，手一拐键入[CLOVER]的字样。同样在输入名字的对方此时放慢了动作，却让他淡薄的笑容僵硬在脸上。  
[S][T][A][L][E][M][A][T][E]  
……Stalemate.

心里突然哗啦啦碎了一地的夏日朝阳，无数的伤无数的痛无数的折腾打闹斗嘴亲吻在胸口层层附加，闭上眼睛可以看见有着暖蓝色眼睛的男孩子冲着他笑，笑容里一言不发地遮掩了所有所有的时光。  
——果然，还是，这个结局啊。

白马有些不稳地站起身。一个座位一个座位地往后走。商务舱。经济舱。乘客大多已经睡着。  
终于在机翼后面靠窗的座位里，有个男孩子顶着一头乱发含着冰棍棒朝着他笑了。  
“……不请我去头等舱参观参观么，富家大少爷？”

僵局终被打破。谁也没有输。

“黑羽君，你好像变的越来越主动了。”  
男孩子嘻嘻笑着眯起眼睛，“是啊，这样下去，我肯定就可以顺利反攻的哦~”  
白马温柔地摘去他齿间叼着的木棒，手指抹过那被冷饮沾上寒气的两片柔软，将自己温热的唇覆盖了上去。  
“真可惜，这个僵局，我是不会让你去打破的呢，亲爱的快斗。”

Stalemate:  
noun; any position or situation in which no action can be taken or progress made.

他睁开眼睛。世界重复明亮。棋盘上棋子满满，对方笑得温和。  
“It's a stalemate again, Kaito.”  
他微笑。  
“Looks like we'll be here for a long, long time.”

FIN.

（原作后记）

不要问我最后一段是什么意思，那叫意识流（被殴）

打完后重新看了一遍，觉得有很大程度上是很多碎片的拼凑，也不知道我想要表达的幸福表达出来了没有。并且尽我所能的连接了原著，就算是迟来的怨念爆发好了。  
啊~感觉时间上的掌握还是不太流利，最后的结尾很奇怪……然……的确是能力所限……希望各位喜欢。


End file.
